


Теория шести рукопожатий

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, idk lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: – Я вчера с кем-то целовался, – выдал Юри, глядя мимо Отабека. – И я даже не знаю, как его зовут.





	Теория шести рукопожатий

**Author's Note:**

> пока живущий в 2017 Магнит устраивает акцию "Считаем дни до Нового Года"  
> я живу в 3017 и праздную Новый Год когда захочу  
> (алсо не бечено потому что у беты после фб временно лапки)

Вообще-то, близорукость не порок, а следствие эволюции.  
Зачем современному человеку видеть далеко? Ему для нормальной жизни достаточно видеть на уровне компьютерного стола или собственных колен с лежащим на них ноутбуке. С друзьями можно поболтать в разнообразных приложениях, а не выискивать их в толпе. Доставка всего на свете в странах первого мира работает без перебоев. Видеть далеко – рудимент.  
Ну, или Юри просто любил себя этим утешать, ходя к офтальмологу как к себе домой.  
Ему повезло со всем: наследственностью, условиями, но не повезло с самим собой. В детстве он обожал читать под одеялом с фонариком, в юности – пялился по двадцать пять часов в экран ноутбука, а ныне разрывался между желанием не превратиться в крота и необходимостью делать дела, чтобы есть еду и бегать по врачам. Второе обычно побеждало, поэтому Юри с грустью представлял себя в сорок со зрением где-то пять-шесть – минусовым, конечно. Снимаешь очки – не видишь этого ужасного мира. Надеваешь – и жалеешь, что надел.  
Технически, Юри мог ходить без очков. Что иногда и делал. Но тогда он точно не узнавал, какой автобус к нему едет, что написано на табло и что за человек ему машет. Просто иногда ему было неудобно с очками, иногда даже совсем иррационально, поэтому он и превращался в вечно щурящееся и ничего не понимающее чудовище.  
И вот сейчас – в конкретно взятой ситуации – ему было удобно без очков.  
Потому что, во-первых, он был немного пьян, а во-вторых, в такой толпе никакие очки не помогут.  
Распитие спиртных напитков на общественной территории в России, по словам Отабека, было запрещено, поэтому по традиционному бокалу шампанского они втроём – Юри, Джей-Джей и Изабелла приняли ещё в квартире, а теперь просто поддерживали весёлый туман в голове с помощью безалкогольного глинтвейна в бумажных стаканчиках, который быстро стал алкогольным благодаря усилиям Джей-Джея.  
Лет в восемнадцать последнее, что Юри мог бы себе предположить – это то, что он будет отмечать Новый Год на Красной площади. Но как-то так вышло. Он даже не мог задуматься о том, как далеко занесла его судьба в лице Джей-Джея, потому что чем больше в организме было глинтвейна, тем меньше было связных мыслей.  
Было немного грустно из-за шумной толпы, даже несмотря на то, что все люди улыбались. Юри не отходил от Изабеллы, которая, когда вся их компания куда-то двигалась, очень нежно и уверенно брала его за локоть и вела за собой, поэтому и не боялся потеряться. Кругом были огни – разноцветные, яркие, тёплые, и благодаря расплывчатости перед глазами не такие жгучие. И всё равно – немного грустно. Такая глупая тоска, которая накрывает тебя посреди праздника просто потому, что ты кажешься здесь лишним, даже если рациональность уверяет в обратном.  
Поэтому – и только поэтому, а не потому, что Юри действительно хотел уйти – он едва заметно выпутался из хватки Изабеллы, а в толкучке она, может быть, не заметила, или заметила не сразу. В любом случае, мобильные у всех были заряжены, и он не потерялся бы.  
Просто дурацкий пьяный каприз – остаться посреди слепящего марева одному и почувствовать себя одиноким настолько, насколько это только можно.  
Чем быстрее в стакане заканчивался глинтвейн, тем лучше Юри себя чувствовал. Его даже почти отпустило чувство вины перед Пхичитом, которое наступало уже сколько – трижды? – за последние четыре года. Он дважды не приехал к нему на Рождество и один раз не смог выбраться летом – и, даже если всё это было двести раз обговорено, Юри всё равно чувствовал эту безнадёжную вину. Но, увы, Джей-Джей любил ездить на зимние праздники туда, куда ему приспичит в последний момент, а Пхичит предпочитал посещать родину. И Юри чередовал – один раз встречал праздники с Пхичитом, другой – с Джей-Джеем, родители в эту чехарду едва-едва попадали, хорошо, если он успел перед отлётом заскочить и пожелать хороших праздников перед первым числом.  
Вот так живёшь большую часть жизни одиноким одиночкой, а с двадцати лет начинается метание туда-сюда и социальные штуки, которых ты себе особо не просил.  
Закончив вливать в себя глинтвейн, Юри стал задумчиво комкать в руках стаканчик, перемещаясь с толпой хаотично то вправо, то влево, то ещё куда-то, куда ветер подует. Постепенно на него накатывало приятно-философское настроение, под которое начинаешь думать о тщетности бытия и том, что нужно ценить каждую летящую мимо секунду, потому что так, как сейчас, уже не будет. Потому что сейчас – только сейчас.  
Хорошо хоть он свои мысли никуда не записывал, под утро было бы стыдно.  
Хотелось летать и радоваться вместе со всеми, но как-то запоздало Юри понял, что вообще не представляет, куда могло унести Изабеллу и Джей-Джея. По-хорошему, надо было позвонить, но он медлил и брёл сквозь толпу, щурясь и пытаясь определить, как далеко он вообще ушёл и где был до того, как ушёл.  
И случилось то, что случается с близорукими так же часто, как желание убивать людей, делающих презентации десятым таймс нью романом.  
Юри в кого-то стремительно влетел.  
Точнее, кто-то влетел в него, потому что Юри щурился куда угодно, только не влево, и не ожидал оттуда атаки – а надо было бы. Слава всему сущему, что вместо падения и смерти под ногами празднующей толпы, он просто повис в железной хватке под углом сильно меньше девяноста градусов к земле да потерял пустой стаканчик.  
Прищурившись, Юри всё равно не особо хорошо разглядел незнакомца – темно, лазерное шоу, капли в глазах, отсутствие очков. Зато незнакомец поспешил на замечательнейшем, чистейшем, чтоб его черти драли, русском что-то сказать и застыть ожидающе, всё ещё держа уже принявшего вертикальное положение Юри.  
– Извини, я очень плохо говорю на русском, – как можно четче и по-английски сказал Юри, надеясь, что, как в любимом ролике Джей-Джея незнакомец не ответит ему: «чего, блять?»  
– Ой, это ты меня извини, я на тебя налетел, – тут же ожил незнакомец, широко улыбаясь и говоря с таким невероятным акцентом, что у Юри в голове Арнольд из «Красной жары» тут же сурово напомнил про кокаинум. То есть, акцент не был ужасным, он просто был ужасно, ужасно русским, как матрёшки и балалайки. У самого Юри с акцентом дела обстояли примерно так же, только он, наверное, звучал как сакура и кит-кат с зелёным чаем. – Ты турист?  
– Вроде того. Не совсем, – Юри помотал головой, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. Широкая улыбка незнакомца мешала. Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы помимо неё можно было разглядеть красивый прямой нос – да и вообще черты лица, но глаза очень сильно не хотели фокусироваться, плюс – мешала разница в росте, и выходило как-то урывками, расплывчато.  
– Все нормально? – понизив голос и близко наклонившись, чтобы было слышно, спросил он, и по спине поползли мурашки. – Не потерялся?  
– Нет. То есть, да. То есть, я ещё не позвонил своим друзьям. Всё нормально, в общем, – Юри приложил ладонь к глазам, пытаясь как-то привести их в чувство из-за быстрой смены ракурса. Капли для глаз были абсолютно безвредны, но, может, не стоило мешать их с алкоголем.  
– Я могу проводить тебя к ним, – всё таким же низким голосом предложил незнакомец, а затем засмеялся и ловко потянул их обоих в сторону, когда мимо попытались протиснуться какие-то люди. – Или могу привести к своим. У нас весело. Ну, ты видел, как я летел.  
– Летел ты замечательно. Как комета.  
– А ты, стало быть, Земля?  
– Нет. Я Юпитер.  
– А… почему Юпитер?  
– Потому что ты комета Шумейкеров-Леви. Первая в истории астрономии наблюдаемо влетевшая в Юпитер. Ну, как влетевшая – её раздробило на несколько частей и они уже вошли в атмосферу.  
Юри замолчал, чувствуя, что его куда-то не туда несёт. Мало того, что незнакомец всё ещё держал его за пояс – пусть даже чисто из соображений безопасности посреди толпы, так ещё и в голову ударило этим никому не нужным фактом про Юпитер и его проблемы с кометами. Изначально Юри хотел что-то сказать про землю, но в голове резко родилась цепочка с неуважительными мемами про динозавров, и он ляпнул про Юпитер. Про который ему вообще рассказала увлекающаяся астрономией Изабелла – и про первую комету, и про вторую, и про, предположительно, третью. Странно, что не Википедия.  
– Интересно. А больше с Юпитером ничего не случалось? – как ни странно, незнакомец не попытался уйти в толпу от неожиданных энциклопедических знаний, но зато теперь они разговаривали буквально друг другу на ухо из-за того, что кто-то рядом громко распевал песни. – Или только я? То есть, вот эта комета.  
– Ну, нет, потом ещё в каком-то там году… Ты видел Юпитер когда-нибудь?  
– Вживую – нет.  
Юри рассмеялся и немного пошатнулся, и хватка незнакомца на его поясе стала сильнее, удерживая от падения ещё раз. Это было ужасно приятно и тепло. Пьяному море и собственные комплексы по колено, поэтому Юри положил руки ему пониже плеч, чтобы было удобно держаться и продолжил говорить, почти касаясь носом его виска.  
– Это ясно. В общем, у Юпитера внизу есть такое пятнышко. Черное. Там над ним белое ещё. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
– Ты переоцениваешь мою трезвость, – незнакомец вытащил телефон, держа теперь Юри только одной рукой, и, спустя пару секунд, показал ему экран с открытой картинкой. – Вот это пятно?  
– Да. Вот оно, чёрное. В общем, туда упала комета. Точнее, сначала никто не понял, что там упало, а потом выяснили, что всё-таки комета. Типа как та, которая должна была в нас прилететь в две тысячи двенадцатом.  
– И как, сильно Юпитеру досталось?  
– Этого я не знаю. Наверное сильно. Комета это тебе не… в общем, не надо шутить с кометами.  
– Понятно. Постараюсь не шутить. Любишь астрономию?  
«Люблю слушать людей», хотел сказать Юри, но почему-то не сказал. Это было немного странно – стоять посреди толпы с незнакомым человеком и говорить про Юпитер. Наверное, что-то такое и должно происходить с тобой, когда ты напиваешься. Обычно Юри просто не помнил ничего, но в этот раз понадеялся, что если немного – то не будет совсем уж стирать память. Например, этого незнакомца он не хотел забыть, даже если не слишком отчетливо его видел. Красивый – это точно. Волосы чёрт знает какого цвета, но, вроде, светлые. Глаза – непонятно, слишком темно. Нос красивый. Пальто тёмное. Чёртовы капли. Вроде бы видишь всё, но при желании составить фоторобот получается чепуха. Да и вообще, сложно что-то разглядывать, когда ты стоишь почти всё время щека к щеке.  
Поняв, что стоит и молчит в ответ на вопрос, Юри прокашлялся и запоздало пробормотал:  
– Извини. Задумался. У меня подруга увлекается.  
– Профессионально или…?  
– Любительски.  
– Вот как. А ещё интересные факты есть?  
– А у тебя?  
Незнакомец задумался, задрав голову к небу. Юри завороженно уставился на едва прикрытую шарфом шею. Кадык двинулся вверх-вниз, выпирающий и аккуратный, как вишневая ягода.  
– Язык – сложная штука, ну это ты знаешь. Но помимо того, что это сложная штука, он ещё и меняется так, что когда ты изучишь больше двух языков – начинаешь понимать, что все друг у друга перезаимствовали так много, что смысла в «чистоте» языка уже не остаётся. Кстати, у полиглотов центры языка находятся в обоих полушариях, а не в одном.  
– Познавательно.  
– Но это так, из общей неврологии. В общем, если смотреть по лексике вообще, можно проследить только то, кто кем захватывался и кто с кем заключал союзы – это очень интересно, но на реальную родственность языков не влияет. Эту проблему решил Сводеш, создав список базовых слов, которые у каждого языка должны быть уникальными. Есть версия на сто слов и на двести. В общем, берёшь два языка, составляешь для них список Сводеша и смотришь. Есть совпадения – есть вероятность, что языки родственные. Всё остальное – бесполезно, потому что иногда так получается, что даже самые привычные слова оказываются заимствованиями, причём сделанными как попало.  
– Глобализация никого не пощадила, – пробормотал Юри. Кругом как-то слишком возбуждённо стала голосить толпа, но ему было всё равно. – Всё равно интересно. Ты, видимо, это не у друзей подслушал.  
– Если не называть преподавателей в университете друзьями.  
– Как-то это… странно. Обычно я слушаю интересные факты из серии «если попробовать вышибить дверь головой – будет больно».  
– То же самое. Звёзды сошлись, наверное.  
– Скорее кометы.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся, и Юри подхватил его смех. Было так легко, как будто вообще ничего не существует, кроме этого момента, и странных фактов из разных областей знаний. Морозный воздух выбивал любые ароматы, а так хотелось понять, чем пахнет незнакомец – а может, он этим морозом и пах. Может, алкоголь уже достаточно впитался в кровь и Юри сейчас понесёт. Кто знает.  
Шум толпы отвлекал, и Юри стал оглядываться, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но незнакомец удержал его – в третий раз.  
– Сейчас куранты будут бить.  
– Куранты?  
– Часы вон те. На Спасской башне. Новый год меньше чем через полминуты. Пойдёшь искать своих?  
– Нет, – выдал Юри, едва задумываясь. Нехорошо так делать, но вряд ли сильно будут волноваться – он же не ребёнок. – А ты?  
– Тоже нет, – незнакомец улыбнулся и повернул голову к часам. – Сейчас будем отсчитывать двенадцать секунд, каждая секунда – удар курантов. Тоже интересный факт для тебя. О, кажется, началось.  
Люди вокруг начали хором скандировать, незнакомец – с ними, а затем, вдруг, повернувшись к Юри в какой-то момент, перешёл на английский, и дальше они считали вместе, но оставалось немного.  
– Четыре…  
– Три…  
– Два…  
– Один…  
Раздались звуки взрываемых фейерверков, ослепляющих не хуже предыдущего лазерного шоу, и Юри, задохнувшись от восторга, замер, разглядывая огни на небе. Стоило моргнуть, как под веками начинали мерцать те же огни, и он отвёл взгляд – незнакомец продолжал тепло улыбаться, смотря на него, кажется, дольше, чем на фейерверки.  
Он вдруг медленно подался вперёд, очень осторожно, даже расслабил руки, но Юри, поняв, что он собирается делать, в порыве резко двинулся навстречу под звук очередного взорвавшегося фейерверка.  
Целоваться на морозе – не самая лучшая затея, но Юри всё равно показалось, что это был лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Под гомон толпы, под мешанину звуков, которая всё равно оставалась где-то вне вакуума – в котором был только Юри, незнакомец и его немного обветренные, нежные губы, бережные руки и твердые плечи, за которые Юри держался.  
Всё закончилось по-идиотски быстро.  
Они едва успели отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, как позади послышался голос Изабеллы и Юри очень быстро – спасибо, блин, незнакомцу, что уважительно разжал свою стальную хватку – переместился прямо в куда-то быстро идущую толпу и был конвоирован Джей-Джеем за плечи сквозь людской поток. Всё – под его громкие возмущённые комментарии слева и спокойную нотацию Изабеллы.  
Юри решил, что когда этот конвой остановится – он извинится и пойдёт обратно, чтобы записать номер незнакомца и извиниться за внезапное прибытие кавалерии.  
А потом Изабелла как-то высоко и нервно воскликнула, и стало немного не до этого – накрыло жгучим стыдом, пришлось объясняться, невнятно и тихо, объяснения никто не слышал и не слушал из-за толпы и фейерверков.  
Последней каплей был сунутый в руки станканчик с предательским глинтвейном, и Юри просто отложил возвращение ещё на пару минут, потому что совесть не позволяла ему бросить друзей.  
Никак.  
*  
С утра Юри очень сильно хотелось перестать существовать каким-нибудь безболезненным способом, потому что на болезненный у него не хватало никаких сил. Он чувствовал себя отбитым на голову хищником, который почему-то решил, что сожрать черно-желтую лягушку – это хорошая идея, мама же в детстве ничему не научила – и теперь медленно прощающимся с жизнью.  
Базовая иллюзия жизни – ты почему-то всегда думаешь, что именно в этот волшебный раз похмелье обойдёт тебя стороной.  
Нет, не обойдёт. Лежи и страдай. Что, не можешь вспомнить, что было вчера? Страдай. Может быть, ты танцевал голый на столе. Может быть, ты ограбил банк. Может быть, ты танцевал на столе в банке и сотрудники засовывали пачки денег тебе в стринги.  
Юри бы не удивился, на самом деле.  
Он дрожащей рукой потянулся к телефону, взял, нажал на кнопку блокировки и увидел чье-то незнакомое лицо в обрамлении светлых волос и кошки.  
«Не тот телефон» – догадался Юри и продолжил поиски. Его собственный айфон обнаружился почти под кроватью и на исходе зарядки. Уведомлений висела куча и по всем приложениям, но читать Юри ничего не стал, потому что не очень хотел всерьёз умереть от головной боли.  
Отабек на соседней половине разложенного дивана не обнаружился, поэтому Юри, приняв вертикальное положение, попытался понять, почему его телефон всё ещё тут. На кухне тихо свистел чайник. Айфон показывал половину первого.  
В остальной квартире была тишина, так что Юри предположил, что Изабелла с Джей-Джеем всё ещё спят, поэтому тихо встал и, пошатываясь, пошёл на кухню, захватив с собой оба телефона.  
Отабек обнаружился за столом, в процессе то ли сборки, то ли разборки своего ноутбука. Какие-то панели и части лежали на столе в перемешку с отвёртками разного калибра и ножом, а сам ноутбук, распотрошённый и безжизненный, вызывал какую-то тоску.  
– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал Отабек и улыбнулся, когда Юри положил перед ним телефон. – Спасибо.  
– Что-то с ноутбуком? – поинтересовался Юри, осторожно проводя рукой около чайника, чтобы проверить, насколько он горячий. И неважно, что до этого он слышал свист. Мало ли что могло случится за те полминуты, пока он собирался и шёл до пункта назначения.  
– Да решил почистить от пыли. Не спалось. А ты чего вскочил?  
– Всё болит.  
– Понимаю. Аптечка вон там, в шкафу.  
Юри кивнул и полез за таблетками. Отабек был на удивление спокойным и понимающим, особенно учитывая то, что Джей-Джей регулярно описывал его как невыносимого – может быть, потому, что для него невыносимость как раз и заключалась в спокойствии. Загадочным оставался вопрос того, как они вообще познакомились, а главное – зачем продолжили знакомство, но в эти дебри Юри предпочитал не лезть, поскольку сам свою дружбу с Джей-Джеем предпочитал не описывать словами.  
Просто если Джей-Джей хочет с тобой дружить, тебе не сбежать даже в соседнюю страну, по уровню упрямства и оптимизма он бил мировые рекорды.  
Кинув в стакан воды шипучую таблетку, Юри присел на свободный стул рядом с Отабеком и стал задумчиво смотреть на пузырьки, поднимающиеся со дна стакана.  
Утро первого января – время, когда ты пытаешься переосмыслить свою жизнь, но выходит не очень.  
Например, ещё неделя, плюс-минус пара дней – и нужно садиться за работу. Причём ещё неясно за какую – либо это музыка для нового альбома Джей-Джея, либо всякие-разные проекты по контракту, ради которых приходится мотаться по всей Японии. А может, вообще будет затишье, что в теории неплохо, а на практике – напрягает. Юри за последние годы разучился ничего не делать и привык жить в вечном напряжении, что, опять же, отлично сказывалось на падающем зрении.  
Но зато он любил обе свои работы. Они были практически для души, потому что и музыку писать Юри любил, и проектировать сооружения, разве что разъезды не очень – но к этому можно привыкнуть. Однажды ты обнаруживаешь, что у тебя уже есть та самая сумка, которую не нужно собирать, потому что в ней уже лежит всё что нужно для срочной командировки в Токио или в Монреаль.  
Да и потом, при всём при этом не обязательно быть социальным зайчиком, достаточно иметь сложившийся круг заказчиков и Изабеллу.  
Изабелла была ангелом от земного мира и спасала Юри жизнь как минимум пару раз в неделю. С ней он, собственно, и познакомился изначально, а потом уже и с Джей-Джеем. А потом с кучей разномастных музыкантов и, в итоге, с Отабеком.  
Это была история ещё более занимательная. Вообще, Джей-Джей заводил знакомства во всех уголках планеты, но по большей части в англоязычных странах. Свой фанклуб в России у него был, но, опять же, Отабек в нём не состоял и не собирался. Казалось бы - откуда? Юри этот вопрос тайком при знакомстве и задал, пока они гуляли по Сэнди-Хилл в Оттаве. Эти двое переглянулись, и Джей-Джей начал красочно рассказывать про светлые и радостные университетские годы. Это звучало так футуристично и так слизано с какой-то серии “Друзей”, что Юри перестал пытаться узнать правду. Видимо, всё было именно настолько плохо.  
– Не помогает? – словно подслушав мысли о себе, спросил Отабек, запихивая в ноутбук блок питания.  
– Не знаю. Надо подождать ещё… Вчера ничего такого не было, кстати?  
– Опять не помнишь?  
– Пока не пытался вспомнить, если честно.  
– Ну, можешь тогда не напрягаться. Вы пришли ближе к двум, когда я уже выпроводил своих, и тебя просто уложили спать, потому что ты, кхм, хотел спать.  
– Серьёзно?  
– На самом деле ты мне немного бормотал про то, что тебе нужно к кому-то вернуться, но Белла сказала, что ты хочешь спать, и мы решили не перечить.  
– Ясно.  
Юри опустил подбородок на пустой стакан, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь. И он даже помнил, как гулял по площади, помнил смутно лазерное шоу… Изабеллы и Джей-Джея не было рядом. Вот. Это он тоже помнил почти чётко. А потом они появились и были очень злыми, и Юри не успел…  
«Блять».  
Перед глазами как будто пронеслись нечёткие образы, один из которых был похож на вспышку. «Нужно к кому-то вернуться», да.  
«Блять, блять, блять».  
Застонав, Юри чуть не опрокинул стакан и уткнулся лицом в стол. И ещё раз. И в третий. Четвертому воспрепятствовал втиснувший свою ладонь между деревом и лбом Отабек.  
– Ты чего?  
– Вспомнил.  
– К кому вчера собирался?  
– Да.  
– И к кому?  
– Я не знаю.  
Отабек в замешательстве застыл с отверткой в руке.  
– Ещё раз. Ты вспомнил…  
Юри нервно вскочил и тут же пожалел об этом. Голова отозвалась болью, ноги подкосились, но не особо сильно, только пришлось схватиться за край стола.  
Лучше бы это был стриптиз в банке.  
Или нет.  
Лучше бы Юри поехал к Пхичиту. Пхичит отлично знает, что кое-кому тут нельзя, нельзя, скотина такая, пить!  
– Я вчера с кем-то целовался, – выдал Юри, глядя мимо Отабека. – И я даже не знаю, как его зовут.  
– А, – невозмутимо выдал Отабек. – Это обычное дело. Или это было ужасно плохо?  
– Нет. Но я так обычно… не делаю.  
Юри прикрыл лицо ладонями. Вообще-то он обычно и не рассказывал о таком, но за год знакомства с Отабеком стало понятно, что он вообще ничего не осуждает. И даже советов не даёт, если не попросить специально. И это не просто внешне так кажется, когда он говорил про чьи-то чужие – разрешенные к обсуждению, конечно, случаи – в рассказах вообще не видно было его личного отношения.  
Отабек как будто ещё в детстве принял буддизм и забил на всё.  
Поэтому Юри было чуть менее стыдно, чем могло быть. Но всё равно ужасно. У него с отношениями было практически никак – сложно сходился, ещё сложнее расходился, комплексы, травмы, работа, да и вообще, особого смысла в этом он не видел. Не обязательно быть влюблённым или быть в романтических отношениях, чтобы писать про любовь. Или чтобы помогать друзьям.  
А тут – вот это. С незнакомым человеком. Совсем. То есть, спьяну Юри даже имени его не спросил. И своего не сказал.  
– Эй, – Отабек помахал отверткой, привлекая его внимание. – Ничего плохого же не случилось?  
– Я просто…  
– Обычно так не делаешь. Ну и? Я обычно не сплю на диване, но когда гости приезжают – это другой разговор. Был праздник, ты был немного навеселе, и поцеловал кого-то. Ничего страшного.  
Со стороны коридора послышались шаги, и Юри приложил палец к губам, прося не рассказывать – Отабек коротко кивнул и вернулся к закручиванию гаек в ноутбуке. Через несколько секунд на кухню зашла Изабелла и, помахав рукой, приложилась к графину с водой.  
– Пойду закапаю глаза, – Юри поспешно слинял с кухни под вполне честным предлогам, боясь, что своим выражением лица себя и выдаст. Правда, он почему-то не учёл, что ценой за это будут пятнадцать минут лежания и разглядывания потолка наедине с собственными мыслями.  
На кухне переговаривались Отабек и Изабелла, а Юри лежал и против воли вспоминал. Вспоминалось как-то обрывочно, но каждый обрывок вызывал то желание спрятаться под диваном, то печаль от своей забывчивости и непредприимчивости.  
Это по ощущениям было похоже на какой-то дурацкий романтический фильм.  
Самое смешное было в том, что Юри вообще не мог вспомнить лица этого человека. То есть, не то, чтобы Юри вообще был очень хорош в запоминании лиц, обычно это работало только с музыкой – профессиональная деформация. В итоге оставалось только общее впечатление – что человек был очень красивым и с очень приятной улыбкой, но детали – какие там детали. Даже несмотря на то, что вроде бы стояли в обнимку. Он хорошо целовался, у него был нежный, средней высоты голос, который при понижении казался неприлично ласкающим, вибрирующим. Завораживающе смеялся. Рассказывал про какой-то список кого-то там. И почему-то решил поцеловать Юри в первую минуту нового года.  
Интересно, он сейчас тоже испытывал душевные метания? Или, может, ему было всё равно? Это Юри комнатный бамбук, впадающий в панику по каждому поводу, а тот человек, судя по голосу, выглядел вполне уверенным в себе.  
Может, он вообще не задумывался о том, что делал. И сейчас об этом не думает.  
Юри перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Нет ничего лучше, чем унылые мысли по утру. Давай, продолжай накручивать себя по дурацкому поводу, ведь всем от этого станет только лучше.  
Спустя какое-то время раздались шаги, а затем диван рядом прогнулся от тяжести чужого тела.  
– Всё нормально? – спросила присевшая рядом Изабелла и положила теплую ладонь на спину Юри. – Или очень плохо себя чувствуешь?  
– Терпимо. Всё в порядке, – промычал Юри в подушку. Он не хотел говорить о поцелуе, потому что ладно Отабек, но перед Изабеллой было стыдно. Иррационально, но стыдно. Изабелла была очень разумной, очень правильной, очень дальновидной, что ли – как своей учительнице рассказать про то, как ты недавно упал лицом в грязь на ровном месте.  
– Ты злишься?  
– На что?  
– Вчера мы с Жаном… Немного переборщили, – Изабелла стала гладить его по спине, а голос звучал ужасно виновато. – Мы просто очень испугались, а ты не брал трубку, но всё же не стоило на тебя кричать. Извини.  
– А, да нет, всё нормально. Я сам сглупил. Дело не в этом.  
– А в чём?  
Юри развернулся, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец – но Изабелла же волновалась. Да и потом, рассказывал же он про свой творческий кризис, который выглядел намного более идиотским, чем вот это всё.  
– Когда вы меня нашли, ты не видела рядом со мной… мужчину?  
– Вроде бы ты с кем-то стоял, но я не рассматривала, как он выглядел. Помню только, что он был тебя выше. А что?  
– Жаль… Я тоже не очень помню, как он выглядел. Не знаю его имени. Мы целовались, когда вы подошли. Ну, точнее, закончили к тому моменту.  
Изабелла сначала удивлённо приподняла брови, а затем улыбнулась.  
– Он тебе понравился?  
– Давай не будем, – простонал Юри, подтягивая к себе колени и прячась в них лицом. – Правда. Это не имеет значения. И нет смысла…  
– Давай не будем, – повторила Изабелла. – Сдаваться, даже не попытавшись.  
– Я не собираюсь пытаться.  
– В этом и есть проблема.  
– У меня всё нормально. Тот человек, может быть, тоже не помнит меня. Или он пошутил. Или ещё что-нибудь.  
– А может быть, он тебя ищет. И думает о тебе.  
– Исключено.  
– Юри, – Изабелла наклонилась к нему и заставила поднять голову. – Ты замечательный. И если ты встретил кого-то, кто тебе нравится, не надо сразу думать, что ты ничего и никого не достоин.  
– Ага. Но не стоит. Просто… чёрт, да я его просто не найду. Я же почти не помню, как он выглядит.  
– Другой разговор.  
Она встала и подала Юри руку. В глазах горел энтузиазм и желание причинять добро и наносить пользу. Это было плохим знаком, но какая уже разница, серьёзно – Юри ухватился за её руку и встал, предвкушая стыд, боль и разочарование в жизни.  
*  
– Что в итоге?  
Отабек вздохнул. Изабелла, задавшая вопрос, выглядела уже не так решительно. Юри уныло ковырял вилкой оставшийся от новогодней ночи салат. Обсуждение наполеоновских планов по построению личной жизни закончилось там же, где и началось, потому что никто – сюрприз! – толком ничего не помнил. А сам Юри помнил только голос, от которого толку не было вообще никакого.  
– Ладно. Он выше тебя, есть волосы и глаза, одет в пальто, – Отабек почесал коротко выбритый висок. – Слушай, ну пол-Москвы как минимум подходит. Это тупик.  
– А я говорил. Хорошо, что я хотя бы это вспомнил.  
– Тихо. Ты забываешь, что он разбирается в языках. Лингвист, может быть.  
– Ну хорошо, глазастый и волосатый лингвист в пальто. И то, разбираться в языках – не значит быть лингвистом. Может, он журналист. Или просто любитель.  
– Он точно русский, – вклинился в разговор Юри. – Если это важно.  
– С чего ты решил? – вдруг иронично спросил Отабек, подперев щеку кулаком.  
– Ну, у него русский акцент. Не как в фильмах, конечно, не такой плохой, но русский.  
– Ты очень хорошо знаком с русским акцентом? Вживую, я имею ввиду?  
– Я знаком с тобой.  
– Я казах.  
Изабелла тихо хихикнула, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Юри задумался.  
– Ладно. Возможно, он казах. Так же проще? Может быть, ты его знаешь. Или твои друзья знают.  
– Возможно. А возможно, он не казах. Ты точно больше ничего о нём не помнишь? Может быть, он говорил тебе, откуда он, или как попал на площадь, или с кем он там?  
– Если бы я помнил – я бы сказал.  
Послышались шаги, и в дверном проёме появился Джей-Джей, выглядящий так, как будто ему всё одновременно очень нравится и очень не нравится.  
– Во-первых, чего вы разорались? – начал он, уперев руки в бока. – Во-вторых, что случилось?  
Юри махнул рукой – тайны уже не скрыть.  
– Наш друг встретил молодого человека…  
– С чего ты решила, что он молодой?  
– … Человека, который ему понравился, но, увы, он не помнит про ничего вообще ничего.  
– Кроме того, что у него есть глаза, волосы и пальто.  
– Вы делаете всё только хуже, – Юри скрестил руки на груди, а Изабелла и Отабек почти синхронно пожали плечами, мол, нет смысла приукрашивать правду.  
Джей-Джей задумчиво застыл, рассматривая то ли окно, то ли город в окне, то ли что-то ещё, невидимое взгляду. Юри вернулся к разгребанию сообщений в телефоне. Всем нужно было ответить, всех поздравить ответно и никаким образом не выдать свою тоску. Судя по тому, как непродуктивно прошли двадцать минут, шансов найти того человека не было вообще, если он сам не искал Юри. А он вряд ли искал. Эту мысль Юри, конечно, не озвучивал, чтобы Изабелла не злилась, но это же было правдой, серьёзно.  
Но, опять же, он попытался. Это как с мелодией – не стоит сильно расстраиваться, если она не приходит сейчас, можно отложить, и даже если пройдёт год, два, ты всё равно можешь вернуться к наработкам. Или не вернуться, но тоже не страшно. Не все мелодии хорошие, не все знакомства нужные.  
Юри вдруг страшно захотелось за синтезатор, чтобы попробовать кое-что наиграть – или даже за гитару. У Отабека, кажется, было что-то. Возможно, укулеле. Не самый лучший вариант для сочинения, но и так сойдёт. Только Юри хотел попросить, как Джей-Джей ожил и улыбнулся своей улыбкой-для-обложки-таймс:  
– Мы попали в затруднительную ситуацию, но ничего страшного, с вами есть я. Есть такая вещь, как теория шести рукопожатий, говорящая, что любые два человека на нашей планете знакомы – любые, друзья мои! – максимум через шесть рукопожатий или через семь людей. То есть, нам нужно ещё пять промежуточных людей, чтобы найти этого таинственного незнакомца.  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только звуками с улицы и дыханием собравшихся.  
– А я должен быть знаком со всеми этими промежуточными людьми? – осторожно спросил Юри.  
– А почему так мало? Если, например, человек – интроверт из Уганды, а искомый – интроверт, работающий на одной из арктических станций, разве они могут быть хоть через пять человек знакомы? – подхватил Отабек, нахмурившись. – Исследования-то хоть какие-нибудь проводились?  
– Я не обижусь на твоё недоверие. Пока, – цокнул языком Джей-Джей и уселся на свободную табуретку. – Погугли, если не веришь. И нет, необязательно, чтобы ты был знаком с каждым из звеньев цепи. Факт в том, что ты всё равно можешь найти этого своего Ромео. Надо только напрячь свои знакомства. Для этого нам нужно примерно знать, кто наш Монтекки и как он выглядит.  
– Добро пожаловать, – вздохнула Изабелла, положив ладонь ему на колено. – Мы не знаем. У него есть глаза и волосы. И он лингвист. Возможно. А возможно казах.  
Юри положил голову на стол.  
Лучше бы он всё-таки танцевал стриптиз.  
Так глупо. Может, это была судьба. А может – нет. И вообще, даже если это была судьба – Юри всё равно уедет через пару дней, тот человек, может быть, тоже приезжий. Никакого толку. И никаких шансов.  
– Я пойду поищу у тебя гитару? – спросил Юри и Отабек кивнул, обеспокоенно глядя на него.  
Неуютно было сидеть в этой задумчивой тишине, поэтому лучше было потратить время хоть с какой-то пользой.  
Гитара – обычная, плохо настроенная – нашлась в шкафу, и Юри уселся на неубранную кровать, ощупывая струны и подкручивая колки. Лирическое настроение напало на него внезапно и неотвратимо, несмотря на идиотские описания «того» человека, всплывающие в голове и смешащие. Наигрывая «Короля Джей-Джея», Юри пытался поймать за хвост то, что хотел бы сделать с новой мелодией. Почему-то именно самая претенциозная и самонадеянная песня из первого альбома обычно помогала настроиться на нужный лад.  
Собственно, в этом и был её крутой замысел. Когда кто-то так уверенно и непробиваемо говорит, что он король и что за ним стоит идти, ты сам можешь в обход своих тараканов набраться уверенности.  
Пока Юри наигрывал, и даже немного напевал себе под нос, в комнату зашёл Отабек и молча уселся перед ним, махнув рукой куда-то в коридор, откуда доносились перешёптывания. После этого перешёптывания отдалились в сторону кухни.  
– Я написал в один паблик, – сказал Отабек, когда Юри закончил играть. – Сегодня не опубликуют, у всех похмелье, но завтра – вполне. Вот тебе и теория шести рукопожатий.  
– Спасибо, – Юри улыбнулся в ответ, перебирая струны. – Но даже если что-то получится… Я всё равно уеду. И он, может быть, тоже. Какой смысл?  
– Я тебе как-нибудь рассказывал, как познакомился с Юрой?  
Юри покачал головой. Про Юру он слышал редко, но всё же чаще, чем про кого-либо ещё. Отабек не слишком часто рассказывал про своих друзей и вообще больше любил слушать, как и сам Юри.  
– Мы встретились в летнем лагере. Сейчас даже не вспомню название, где-то в Анапе. Но я был в одном отряде, он в другом, мы даже не говорили толком. Я его запомнил, он меня – нет. Ну я как-то и забил на это. А потом мы пересеклись в Доте. Стали болтать. Узнали, собственно, что были в одном лагере. В восемнадцать я хотел переехать к нему в Питер, поступать в СПБГУ, но мы как-то поговорили и решили, что мне лучше здесь, в Москве, а он по возможности потом поступит в МГУ, потому что химфак ему здесь нравится больше. На Сапсане – не больше четырёх часов езды. К чему я всё это говорю? К тому, что мы с ним в том лагере даже не целовались. И всё равно до сих пор дружим. Иногда искреннее желание не решает проблему, но и навредить оно вряд ли сможет.  
– Вам повезло, – улыбнулся Юри и замахал руками, когда Отабек только собирался возразить. – Нет, я не про то. Просто повезло. Это очень хорошо, когда такая крепкая дружба.  
– Это да. Он, кстати, завтра за скейтом зайдёт, познакомишься, – Отабек вздохнул. – Надеюсь, он отвлечётся на тебя и не будет пиздится с Джеем. А то они это любят.  
– Ну да, он мне рассказывал.  
– В общем, не волнуйся. Найдётся твой… кхм, Ромео. А с уездами и приездами разберётесь.  
Юри рассмеялся и опустил глаза. Шансов мало, но сделанного уже не вернёшь. Он положил пальцы на струны и начал играть – сначала тихо, низко, а затем всё повышая тон.  
Может быть, получится доработать за пару дней. Будет с чем встречать.  
«Привет, я забыл взять твой номер телефона и узнать имя, зато я написал про тебя мелодию, сойдёт?»  
*  
Есть такие люди, приход которых просто невозможно не заметить, даже если ты в наушниках, в ванной и вообще не собираешься вылезать из своей нирваны. Юри был просто в наушниках, но громкий рычащий голос из прихожей он услышал почти сразу и даже вылез из кокона одеяла, чтобы посмотреть, что там случилось.  
В дверях, пытаясь снять босой ногой кроссовок, стоял, предположительно, Юра и, опять же предположительно, матерился. «Сука» и «нахуй» Юри уже успел запомнить, а всё остальное великолепие – не очень. Говорят, русский матерный самый богатый среди других языков. Судя по лицу Отабека, богатство множилось с каждой секундой.  
– Юр, разденься сначала. И познакомься, это Юри. Юри – это Юра, – твердо и не запутавшись в звуках сказал он, параллельно с этим отточенным движением сняв с нахмурившегося Юры шарф.  
Тот что-то опять сказал на русском, получил в ответ суровый взгляд, а затем, выпутавшись из кроссовок, шагнул к Юри и протянул руку:  
– Приятно познакомиться. Тебя можно не по имени называть? Бесит.  
– Кацуки. Это фамилия. Так лучше? – Юри пожал протянутую руку. Юра деловито кивнул и пошёл на кухню. Отабек пожал плечами и кивнул в ту сторону, мол, хочешь – пошли.  
Дело было вечером, делать было нечего, поэтому Юри пошёл следом. Всё равно Джей-Джей и Изабелла не вылезали из спальни, пытаясь за выходные прикончить десятый сезон «Доктора Кто».  
Юра, первым делом, деловито поставил чайник и открыл холодильник. Постоял пару секунд, вытащил остатки сыра и колбасы, раскопал где-то в шкафу недоеденный хлеб и принялся сооружать себе бутерброд под спокойным взглядом Отабека. Закончив возиться, Юра уселся на стул, вдохнул и начал уже на английском:  
– Короче. Ты тоже можешь послушать, раз уж сидишь. Этот мудак ещё с утра позвонил и предложил работу, сказал, мол, при встрече объясню, заодно, типа, заберёшь свой подарок, – Юра откусил от бутерброда большой кусок и затих ненадолго, возмущённо сверкая глазами. Акцент у него тоже был приличный. – Ну вот. Я приехал, значит, прикинь, он мне на вторую Батлу в стиме купил! Но похуй, всё равно мудак, отменю нахрен всё. Он мне сказал, что хочет меня затащить на фотосессию для Экспериментариума, типа, я же химик, блять! Я ему говорю – нахуй меня, если у них там дохуя моделей есть? А он сказал, что с такими «смазливыми мордашками» нет. Мудак!  
– Класс, – Отабек отпил из его кружки. – Кстати, про Батлу ты ему вроде сам сказал, когда вы договаривались насчёт обложки какой-то.  
– Да? Неважно.  
– И чем тебе фотосессия не угодила? Антураж тебе нравится, допустим. А к такому юмору ты, вроде, давно уже должен был привыкнуть.  
– Так, ты мне друг, или что? Какого хуя его выгораживаешь?  
Отабек примирительно поднял руки в воздух.  
– Не выгораживаю. Просто не понимаю, с чего ты злишься.  
– С того, что он мудак!  
– Ну так бы и сказал. А фотосессия всё равно прикольная идея.  
– И ты туда же, блин. Отдай чашку, предатель!  
– А вы про кого? – тихо спросил Юри, чувствуя, как даже на английском не понимает, о чём идёт речь и кто кому мудак.  
– Про мудака, – лаконично ответил Юра, но Отабек пихнул его коленом. – Да блин. Мужик один, давний знакомый, я у него в агентстве рекламном подрабатываю иногда. С девушкой одной в паре. Ну так, просто по приколу. Он всё хочет, чтобы я на рекламу поступал, а мне оно нахуй не надо. Это хобби. Я люблю химию. А Никифоров этого понимать не хочет. Сейчас у него ещё сдвиг по фазе после Нового года, это пиздец, сейчас расскажу – оборжётесь!  
Он стал копаться в карманах, а затем вытащил телефон, попутно чуть не уронив чашку и недоеденный бутерброд.  
– Мы тебе тоже расскажем смешную историю, – хмыкнул Отабек, а затем повернул голову к Юри. – Если ты не против, конечно.  
– Не против, – Юри пожал плечами.  
На объявление, повешенное Отабеком, никто пока не откликался – ну да, откуда, если оно выглядело нелепо и расплывчатее некуда. Юри кидало то от оптимистичного «судьба» до пессимистичного «проще сдохнуть», зато мелодия почти дописалась и Джей-Джей попросил её к себе в новый альбом, если ничего не выгорит тут. И то польза.  
– Короче! – Юра отложил телефон и закинул ноги на Отабека. – Этот дебил умудрился с кем-то засосаться на Красной площади, не спросив ни имени, ни телефона. Говорит, темно пиздец было, ориентиры у него классные – азиат, короткие волосы, шарф в полоску, метр семьдесят. И ты прикинь…  
– Юра, – Отабек схватил его за лодыжки, а Юри вообще перестал дышать. – А ну-ка опиши Виктора.  
– Чего его описывать? Мудак.  
– Внешность, Юра. Я его давно уже не видел.  
– Да ничего не изменилось. Голубые глаза, пепельный блонд, эмо-чёлка, ростом наверное… да метр восемьдесят точно. Он как эта, порода кошек, русская голубая, только голубая у него не окраска глаз, ха. А что? Ребят, вы чего?  
Юри нервно засмеялся, сгибаясь пополам. Отабек стал смеяться следом.  
– Сколько рукопожатий-то вышло? – сквозь смех спросил он.  
– Четыре, – выдавил Юри, утирая слёзы. – Кошмар.  
– Ау? Мне кто-нибудь объяснит?  
– Вон она, причина сдвига по фазе, – просипел Отабек, указывая пальцем на Юри. – Мы тут уже пытались восстановить некрепкие воспоминания Юри и лучше тебе не знать, какой у нас получился фоторобот.  
– Стоп. То есть ты… То есть это ты? – Юра ошарашенно наклонился вперёд, а затем, получив в ответ кивок, схватился за телефон. – Блять, да я сейчас его спасу! Этот придурок тебя со вчерашнего дня разыскивает.  
Он приложил мобильник к уху и, нервно дёргая ногами, которые всё ещё держал Отабек, стал слушать гудки, а затем переключил на громкую связь и сделал Юри знак молчать. Юри даже дыхание затаил.  
– Да? – послышался тот самый – искажённый техникой – но тот самый голос.  
– Привет, – Юра говорил на английском, видимо, чтобы Юри понимал. – У меня для тебя новость.  
– Ты записался на курсы английского?  
– Нет. Тут такая штука. Я вроде нашёл твоего красавчика.  
– Записался на курсы пранкеров?  
– Я серьёзно. Карие глаза, азиат, метр семьдесят с лишним, шарфа нет, есть футболка с Пикачу. Говорит, под Новый Год тоже с кем-то целовался. И имени не знает.  
– Адрес.  
– А что мне за это будет?  
– Не зли, – голос понизился, и Юри даже вздрогнул от вкрадчивого тона.  
– Вот и помогай после этого людям. Сейчас пришлю сообщением, – Юра отключился и стал печатать, злобно глядя на экран. – Подумай, Кацуки, нужен ли тебе этот козёл?  
Юри не ответил, разглядывая свои колени.  
Только тут его накрыло озарением, что сейчас ему придётся смотреть в глаза человеку, который… с которым…  
К щекам прилила кровь. Хотелось сбежать и одновременно дождаться, увидеть, поговорить. В восемнадцать лет ты уверен, что женишься только на Аске, а в двадцать четыре каким-то магическим образом через теорию рукопожатий находишь – просто находишь.  
В груди поселилась щекотка, а в руках дрожь. Юра и Отабек стали говорить о своём, отчаявшись добиться от него какого-нибудь ответа, и Юри ушёл в комнату, чтобы переодеться – что-то подсказывало ему, что Виктор не будет сидеть на месте.  
Виктор. Красивое имя. Труднопроизносимое для японского, но всё равно красивое.  
То, что говорил про него Юра, не особо пугало. Долгая история знакомства с Джей-Джеем заставила не верить на слово никому и составлять впечатление только после личной встречи. Потому что мало ли что. И, судя по всему, у Юры была или личная неприязнь, или просто такой характер.  
Мысли прыгали туда-сюда, на них невозможно было сосредоточиться, и Юри, нервничая, взялся опять за гитару, чтобы не ходить кругами.  
Вынести, что ли, гитару. И сыграть. Первое знакомство не переплюнет, но всё равно весело.  
Через минут десять, наверное, мучений и без того страдающего инструмента, в комнату заглянул Отабек:  
– Тебя просят выйти, – и подмигнул. Юри вздрогнул и тут же глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не паниковать.  
Не паниковать было сложно.  
Он едва накинул шарф и не стал застёгивать пальто, но гитару в итоге не взял. Тащить неудобно, играть на улице – неудобно, а если уж очень понадобиться – можно позвать в квартиру. Лучше бы у Отабека было укулеле.  
Пять этажей пролетели как одно мгновение, в голове играла чья-то песня из верхних строчек в чартах, а сердце билось вообще непонятно в какой части тела. Юри притормозил только у подъездной двери, сделал вдох и выдох, а затем вышел как можно спокойнее, а не кувырком, как изначально хотел. Получилось всё равно быстро, но какая разница?  
Большая.  
– Вау! – Юри едва не поскользнулся на чем-то политом бетоне, но его схватили и удержали, очень знакомо и очень приятно. – А это уже становится традицией.  
Этот голос. С акцентом. И со всем вот этим вот.  
Посмотреть было сложно, но нужно, потому что нельзя же просто стоять на месте и делать вид, что всё так и планировалось.  
Через линзы очков и без линз алкоголя Виктор был… Пожалуй, где-то за чертой, до которой Юри ещё мог на что-то претендовать. Определённо. Это, правда, не мешало ему уставиться, как идиоту, на ровные черты лица и великолепные голубые глаза. Голубые-голубые, без примесей. Как вода. Ладно, может быть, но это претендовать не может никто, потому что прикосновения к совершенству должны караться ООН как попытка повредить национальному достоянию.  
«Надо было выходить с гитарой. Спеть и уйти. Красиво, эффектно, можно не потерять лицо».  
– При дневном свете ты выглядишь ещё красивее, – выдал вдруг Виктор.  
Юри поперхнулся воздухом. Только что до него дошло, что пока он разглядывал идеальное лицо, владелец лица тоже его разглядывал.  
– Я…  
– Ох, извини. Невежливо, да? – Виктор тут же смутился и, кажется, даже немного покраснел. Кончиком носа. – Просто я вчера тебя вспоминал в деталях, чтобы лучше описать. И поэтому… вырвалось. Юри, верно?  
– Д-да. Подожди, ты меня… описывал?  
– Разумеется. Должен же я был как-то тебя найти. Вариант обратиться в бюро находок и спросить, не приносили ли им недавно побитый кометами Юпитер мне в голову не пришёл, – Юри покраснел и отвёл глаза. Замечательно. Его гениальный способ поддержать разговор всё ещё помнили - зачем-то. Всё лучше, чем какие-нибудь мемы стародавних времён, которые ещё и с японского не переведёшь толком. – В любом случае было сложно. Я даже имени твоего не знал.  
– Я тоже. Кстати. Об этом. Точнее, не об этом, но близко. Чёрт, - Юри почувствовал, что ещё сильнее краснеет и теряет способность составлять слова в предложения. В основном потому, что Виктор звонко и очаровательно смеялся. - Мы пытались угадать твою возможную профессию. Остановились на лингвисте. Правильно?  
– Теплее. Хороший журналист дружит с языками, но не настолько.  
– Журналист? Твой… знакомый сказал, что у тебя рекламное агенство, - на половине предложения Юри умудрился споткнуться, поняв, что на слух помнит, как произносится имя, но на практике с первого раза не получится открытая “а”. И ещё один повод краснеть. Виктор разглядывал его так пристально, улыбаясь, что хотелось спрятаться, желательно, в него.  
– Мой знакомый? А, Юра. Юрий, кстати, полное имя. Звучит практически как твоё, если произносить с акцентом.  
– Да, он сказал, что его бесит звать меня по имени.  
Виктор ещё раз рассмеялся, а затем мягко утянул Юри в сторону, потому что мимо прошла какая-то женщина, странно и хмуро окинув их взглядом. Под её ногами вкусно хрустел снег, и Юри зачем-то зажмурился, а потом сделал то, чего хотел ещё в ночь на первое января - уткнулся лицом в плечо Виктора, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Со стороны это казалось просто смущением, но ужасно хотелось узнать, как он пахнет.  
Когда тебе кажется, что всё в последний раз, любое “я так обычно не делаю” отходит на второй план.  
Виктор действительно, кажется, пах снегом. Весьма спорная мысль, но, как дитя двадцать первого века, Юри и утверждение о том, что вода не имеет вкуса, воспринимал скептично. Может быть, в древнем мире, это и работало.  
– А можно вопрос? - вдруг тихо спросил Виктор, кажется, даже наклонив голову, настолько близко был его шёпот.  
– Конечно.  
– Ты меня искал? В смысле, я понял, что как минимум обсуждал, но...  
– Искал, - Юри прикусил губу, решив прямо сейчас не упоминать про свои философские страдания. – Только это было очень сложно. Я плохо вижу, был без очков, пьян и капли для глаз как-то не очень хорошо на всё это наложились. Поэтому, если честно, я тебя почти не разглядел.  
Виктор кашлянул.  
– Оу. Ммм… И сейчас…  
– И сейчас, как видишь, я опять на тебя упал, – ляпнул Юри, сознательно позволяя каламбуру пройти через все рациональные барьеры, экзистенциальную тоску и желание срочно положить своё лицо в сугроб, а лучше лечь туда целиком и не вылезать до следующего полного солнечного затмения, например.  
«Ахаха, упал на тебя, понимаешь, да, типа как влюбился, только упал!»  
«Лучше бы я вышел с гитарой».  
«За что мне это всё?»  
– Ты чудо, – широко улыбнувшись, ответил Виктор.  
Он немного придвинул Юри к себе с намёком, но Юри остановил его, положив ладонь на губы, хоть и сильно внутри пожалел об этом, забыв про свой стыд.  
Всё-таки, несмотря на милые разговоры и какое-то подозрительно быстрое преодоление тактильного барьера, существовал барьер “проще повторить фокус с троянским конём, чем придумать, как это всё продолжить и не проебать”.  
– Подожди. Я… в общем, я уезжаю через два дня, – внутри всё сжалось от тоски и ощущения тёплых губ на коже. – В Японию. А потом куда получится. У меня куча работы, поэтому я и сам не всегда знаю, где буду в следующем месяце, и, в общем, я не думаю, что...  
– Я уезжаю через три дня в Питер, – невнятно проговорил Виктор, не убирая ладонь. – А помимо рекламного агенства у меня ещё иногда бывают командировки в разные места, где я пишу об эпидемиях, продовольственных катастрофах или о том, как вороны нападают на людей. Знаешь, что это значит?  
Юри, не особо понимая, к чему идёт этот обмен любезностями, даже опустил руку:  
– Что?  
– У нас есть целых два дня, – заговорщически прошептал Виктор, шало улыбаясь. – А может быть и чуть больше, если ты согласишься проводить тебя до аэропорта.  
Он не шутил.  
Кажется, действительно не шутил.  
Зато его улыбка – это было какое-то оружие массового поражения. И голос. И лицо. И всё, что он вообще говорил. Юри не выдержал подался вперёд, обхватив его подбородок замёрзшими ладонями, даже не успев толком обдумать очередное своё спонтанное решение.  
В трезвом виде это было ещё лучше, если вообще можно мерить сравнительными категориями поцелуи с Виктором.  
– Я схожу за телефоном и вернусь, – прошептал Юри ему в губы, едва сумев отстраниться. – Быстро.  
– Очень быстро, – Виктор ещё раз коротко поцеловал его и отпустил, отступая на шаг. – И не потеряйся по дороге.  
– А падать можно?  
– Только в меня.  
Юри, сдерживая смех, забежал в подъезд и вверх по лестнице, игнорируя лифт. Жизнь никогда не бывает похожа на фильмы, и такие встречи обычно оканчиваются ничем, но если ты начал по всем заветам рождественской классики – будь добр, продолжай, а не отнекивайся в последний момент.  
Это не означало, что Юри не был уверен примерно на девяносто процентов, что всё будет глупо, больно и нелепо.  
Главное, что на десять процентов он предполагал, что даже два дня с Виктором стоят этого “глупо, больно и нелепо”.  
И ладно, может быть – может быть! – разные страны это тоже не преграда.  
Наверняка в запасе у Джей-Джея есть какая-нибудь ещё дурацкая теория и для этого случая.


End file.
